X-24
X-24 is the final antagonist in the 2017 Marvel superhero film Logan. He is a clone of James "Logan" Howlett, or the Wolverine, under control of Dr. Zander Rice. As with Logan/Wolverine, he was portrayed by , who also played Keller Dover in Prisoners, Vincent Moore in Chappie, and Blackbeard in Pan. Biography After Essex Corp's Project Transigen was considered a failure because the X-23 children refused to kill, Dr. Zander Rice began working on a new project, a clone of Wolverine with no emotions or free will. After Logan, Xavier, and Laura escape the Reavers at the hotel, Rice decides to send X-24 after them. While staying at the Munsons', X-24 sneaks inside the house and fatally stabs Xavier with his claws before briefly fighting and then placing Laura in restraints. When the Munsons try to intervene, he kills them as well, before taking Laura out of the house. As he's bringing her to Rice, however, Jackson and his thugs show up and mistaking him for Logan, offer to buy him off. When he does not speak, they pick a fight, only to end up slaughtered. After Xavier dies, Logan tries to fight X-24, but is outmatched by the younger clone, and is only saved at the last minute by the dying Will Munson, who impaled the clone on farming equipment by crashing into him with a pick-up truck before repeatedly shooting him in the head with a shotgun, leaving him incapacitated. The next day, Rice helps to heal X-24's injuries using a serum for amplifying mutant powers and brings him along when he and the Reavers catch up to Laura and the other X-23 children. After Logan shoots and kills Rice, the Reaver commander, Donald Pierce, releases X-24 from his cage and battles Logan once more. Upon seeing that Rice has been killed, X-24 is further enraged and, despite Logan being assisted by Laura and another X-23 child, Rictor, he manages to fatally impale Logan on a fallen tree's branches. However, he doesn't live long enough to see Logan die, as Laura kills him with the same adamantium bullet that Logan had planned to commit suicide with. Personality Genetically engineered as a killing machine, X-24 had a barbaric and feral mindset like an attack dog he would only listen to and or kill whoever his creator, Zander Rice would command. Little more than a savage animal, he embodied what Logan would have been if he had less control, had he not become an X-Man. Gabriela Lopez described X-24 as something "without a soul". However, despite X-24's seemingly mindless and primitive nature, he displayed some level of thought outside of Rice. For example, he had immediately taken to account that Xavier would mistake him as Logan, and thus carefully listened to his musings over his seizure in Westchester that had killed the X-Men, and only waited to kill him afterwards at his most vulnerable. Then, he savagely murdered the Munson family and Jackson's gang when they attacked him despite Rice's commands for him to stop. Upon seeing Logan while taking Laura out of the Munson house, he did not attack Logan immediately, but rather gave an aside stare before leaving - either indicating that X-24 was simply focused on his goal and did not see Logan as a threat due to how similar they looked, or he could have sensed Logan's shock and confusion toward their similar appearances and the unexpected murders, and thus spared Logan until he regained the composure to fight outside later. When Logan killed Rice, X-24 appeared enraged at the sight of Rice's corpse, stemming either from his absolute loyalty to Rice or possibly having looked at Rice like a father-figure, and began behaving more savagely and rage-driven, thrashing Logan around more brutally before delivering the killing blow. This implies him to be a more sadistic killer than a simple mindless lapdog. Victims *Charles Xavier - Stabbed in the chest with his claws. *Nate Munson - Stabbed in the chest with his claws. *Kathryn Munson - Shot with a rifle. *Will Munson - Stabbed in the chest with his claws. *Jackson - Sliced his head off with his claws. *Many of Jackson's thugs - Slaughtered them to death. *Wolverine - Impaled with a fallen tree branch. Gallery Images X-24.jpg|X-24 X-24Logan2.png|X-24's vicious stare as he meets Logan for the first time. Wolverine vs. X-24.jpg|Wolverine vs. X-24 X-24Logan.PNG|X-24's savage breakdown. X-24 impales Logan.png|X-24 impales Logan. X24Death.PNG|X-24 killed by X-23/Laura. Videos Logan Movie Clip X24 Kills Logan Trivia *X-24 was created for the movie but he is most similar to Albert, a robot doppelganger of Wolverine from the comics. Albert was created by Donald Pierce. However, Wolverine defeats Albert. He is also similar to Daken, being a mutant with the same powers as Wolverine in his prime. *X-24 never speaks, only making grunting sounds and yelling, as he was in a constant feral and mindless state. *The battle between X-24 and Wolverine is symbolic because Wolverine is literally fighting his worst inner demon, which is a version of him full of rage, bloodlust and hate, as well as the mindless killing machine that he could have become. *X-24's visual appearance is similar to Sabretooth from Wolverine Origins, along with Wade Wilson in the same film, as himself and as Weapon XI. *Despite being considered a perfect clone of Wolverine, but designed to be obedient and mindless, X-24's regenerative healing ability is shown to be somewhat weaker, as his body was unable to restore itself after he was impaled and shot several times with a shotgun and needed Xander Rice's mutant serum to do so. However, despite not being able to recover from such extreme injuries on his own, X-24 does share Wolverine's inhuman resilience, vitality and resistance to pain, which made any injury (aside from the destruction of his brain) unable to kill him. **It was shown in the video on Gabriella's phone that the process of creating X-24 included creating his body parts separately, which may have also contributed to his weaker regenerative healing abilities and his higher vulnerability to brain damage compared to Wolverine, as his skull and brain shattered when struck with an adamantium bullet while Wolverine was shown to withstand two adamantium bullets to the head and be left with missing memories that took him years to recover. Navigation pl:X-24 Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Twin/Clone Category:Mutants Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Creation Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Minion Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Mute Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyers Category:Related to Hero Category:Deceased Category:Misanthropes Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Mentally Ill Category:Thugs Category:Pawns Category:Right-Hand Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Nemesis Category:Ferals Category:Amoral Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Saboteurs Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Barbarian Category:Sadists Category:Opportunists